The Last Element
by Karyatoz
Summary: La ultima batalla de Satoshi para ser el campeón en Kalos. ¿Podrá Serena acompañarle en esta dura prueba? ¿Como que Dianta ya no es la campeona?


Hola a todos, este es un fic que desde hace tiempo tenía en mente, sin embargo, no había tenido tiempo para poder escribirlo de manera ordenada, pues todas las ideas estaban escritas en notas por ahí, de las cuales muchas de ellas se perdieron, y tuve que tratar de recordarlas todas. Por ello el título, además de la situación en la que pondré a Satoshi y compañía. Es un fic claramente Amourshipping, así que espero que les guste a los fans de dicha pareja.

Disclaimer: Pokemón y todos sus elementos relacionados son propiedad de Game Freak.

_**The last element**_

_El día había llegado. Satoshi se levantó de la cama sintiendo el calor abrasador debajo de las mantas en donde se había cubierto la noche anterior, la cual fue inexplicablemente fría dado que el continente Kalos debería estar en verano en dicha época del año. Se dirigió hacia la ventana de su habitación abriendo las cortinas y dejando que el brillo solar entrara en su habitación. Un pequeño roedor amarillo empezó a desperezarse en la cama, y pronto se encaramó en el hombro del muchacho, sonriéndole._

_-Aquí estamos, Pikachu- le dijo observando hacia la montaña que coronaba el lugar donde se encontraba y donde se alzaba un enorme edificio de mármol blanco en donde se encontraba la sede de la Liga Pokemón de Kalos. _

_Se dirigió hacia la mesa de noche, en donde un aro de color negro con una brillante piedra roja se encontraba, poniéndoselo en la muñeca. Al lado del aro, cinco pokebolas le acompañaban, cada una con un distinto compañero de viaje._

_Satoshi se dirigió a la ducha, donde el agua tibia de la ducha le calmaba un poco el nerviosismo que empezaba a sentir en su cuerpo. Una toalla blanca le esperaba a la salida del baño, la cual utilizó para secarse el agua que aún le caía en forma de gotas en el cabello y torso. Pronto, encontró su pantalón de jean y una de sus remeras perfectamente planchada sonriendo ante la parsimonia que habían tenido para tener ese detalle con él. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, y descendió hasta el comedor del centro Pokemón, el cual se encontraba totalmente vacío, y ni siquiera la Wigglytuff de la enfermera Joy se encontraba limpiando o cualquier otra actividad. Satoshi miró hacia el reloj que coronaba el centro y se sorprendió al ver que recién eran las 5:45 de la mañana, una hora bastante temprana._

_Sin embargo, ya había alguien despierto a esa hora, pues en ese momento escuchó una voz dulce que cantaba una pegajosa canción que sonaba en la radio. Satoshi se acercó hacia la cocina, en donde una cola de caballo de color miel se sacudía de un lado a otro, mientras la chica dueña de la voz movía sus caderas al ritmo de la canción, mientras tenía sus manos puestas en la cocina, preparando algo que olía maravillosamente seduciendo el olfato del chico con dicho aroma._

"… Como yo, y como yo, nadie te quiere, ay solo yo, solo yo, cambiaría todo por ti…"

_Satoshi se acercó sigilosamente, se pegó de manera seductora a la parte trasera de la chica, bajando sensualmente al ritmo de la música, la cual sonrió, cuando él le tomo la mano y la hizo girar y empezó a bailar con ella, ambos cantando la pegajosa canción._

"… Y es que cuando estoy a tu lado mi amor, me siento como un loco de amor…"

_La chica rió cuando la canción terminó, abrazando a Satoshi que no tardó en embriagarse del aroma del cuello de ella. Ella se separó sonriendo y le mostró una licuadora con un líquido de color amarillento._

_-¿Qué has estado haciendo?- preguntó él._

_- Pues algo de pizza y jugo de piña- dijo ella agachándose para observar el horno, mientras Satoshi bebía un vaso de jugo que ella le había ofrecido. Un sonido parecido al de una campana se escuchó y la chica presurosa abrió la puerta para sacar una hermosa pizza de gran tamaño que olía de manera exquisita._

_-Ten cuidado- le dijo él, cuando ella servía unos platos con la comida._

_-No te preocupes- dijo ella, sintiéndose algo nerviosa, pues durante el viaje se había dado cuenta de la relación que había desarrollado con el muchacho. Actitudes como las mostradas anteriormente se habían vuelto algo ya cotidiano, como las insinuaciones que hacía Eureka continuamente pero que él no se había enterado. Aun con todo, amaba esa relación que había conseguido._

_Pero en ese momento, tan concentrada como se encontraba pensando en dichas cosas, no se dio cuenta que uno de los platos había quedado peligrosamente cerca del borde el cual cayó hacia el suelo haciendo un gran estrépito._

_-¡Serena!- dijo Satoshi acercándose a ella, que se había agachado avergonzada a recoger el plato._

_- ¡Ay!- dijo ella retirando la mano de inmediato, mientras Satoshi observaba una gota de líquido rojo._

_Él le observó sonriendo, y se retiró por un momento para volver a los pocos segundos con una caja llena de banditas. Delicadamente, tomó la mano de la chica mientras le decía que tenía que tener más cuidado, y finalmente rodeó la herida del dedo de la chica con la banda curativa._

_-Ya ves- le dijo sonriéndole, y en ese momento, Serena sonreía también, mordiéndose el labio inferior por lo avergonzada que se encontraba._

_Satoshi la observó nuevamente, en este caso más serio, pues aunque él mismo se sorprendiese de que en ese momento, los labios de la chica le parecieran lo más apetecible en el mundo._

_-Y ahora- dijo el chico, lo que lo curará por completo- Acercó su boca a la bandita, y besó el dedo de la chica tiernamente._

_En ese momento, un ruido los sobresaltó a ambos, y en la puerta, un chico rubio con lentes apareció bostezando._

_-Satoshi, Serena- dijo observando a los dos agachados- Buenos días._

_-Buenos días- mencionaron los dos, parándose de inmediato._

_-Es un gran día- dijo Citron sirviéndose un vaso del jugo amarillento que se encontraba sobre la mesita, y tomando un trago- Wow, esto está delicioso._

_- Serena es una gran cocinera, ¿Verdad?- dijo Satoshi, acercándose a ella, tomando un par de tajadas de pizza y rozando a propósito la cintura de la chica con sus brazos, la cual se sobresaltó, y volteó sonriendo._

_- Buenos días- dijo una cuarta voz en la cocina, y la pequeña Eureka se acercaba a ambos con su pequeño Dedenne en la cabeza, y con Pikachu en sus brazos. _

_Éste último rápidamente saltó hacia su entrenador, el cual le abrazó afectuosamente._

_- ¿A qué hora dijo el taxi que nos recogería?_

_- A las 6 y 30- dijo el chico rubio._

_- Es bastante temprano._

_- Son casi dos horas hasta allá- dijo el chico rubio- Y es algo cansado ir a pie._

_- Hermano, tú te cansas por cualquier cosa- dijo Eureka, haciendo reír a los demás._

_- En fin- espero que lleguemos rápido- dijo Satoshi, agachado bajo su gorra._

_- ¿Estás bien?- dijo Serena preocupada, colocando su mano en el brazo de él._

_-Mejor que nunca- dijo él mirándolos a todos con un brillo en los ojos._

_Los otros tres sonrieron con ganas._

_- ¡Con decirte que hasta vas a salir en el Poke&Play de este mes! La gente jamás se esperaba un desempeño como el tuyo en la liga, y menos lo que hiciste contra el Alto Mando.- comentó el líder de Ciudad Luminalia, observando a Eureka, que comía su pizza casi atragantándose, lo mismo que su Pokemon._

_Satoshi sonrió orgulloso. Acarició a Pikachu en la cabeza._

_-Ha sido gracias a todos ustedes. No me cansaré nunca de agradecérselo a todos._

_Un pequeño claxon sonó sobresaltando a los chicos que terminaron de vestirse a las apuradas. Cuando estuvieron listos, salieron hacia la puerta del Centro Pokemon donde una persona les esperaba, con un auto a su espalda._

_- Buenas- dijo saludando- Estoy esperando al señor Satoshi Ketchum._

_- Soy yo- dijo Satoshi adelantándose._

_-Pues vamos, se hace tarde- respondió el hombre._

_-Creo que en este auto no cabremos los 4- dijo Serena._

_-Creo que no- dijo el taxista- Supuestamente sólo recogería al señor Ketchum._

_- Entraremos los cuatro- dijo el chico, lo cual se veía como una pésima idea._

_Y vaya que lo era. Apretados no podían entrar, por lo que el chico, en un arrebato inspirado, sentó a Serena sobre sus piernas, la cual sonrojada al extremo, no pudo articular palabra y el taxi comenzó a avanzar hacia la Liga Pokemon._

_Una vez que llegaron, el edificio de mármol blanco se alzó imponente ante ellos, donde muchos entrenadores a su alrededor se dieron cuenta de su llegada. Algunos no miraban de buena manera a Satoshi, pero también habían unos ojos que la miraban a ella, los cuales no parecían para nada confiables, y entonces, sintió miedo. Acercándose a la espalda del muchacho, instintivamente entrelazó los dedos con los de él, el cual sorprendido observó el gesto, y levantando ambas manos, besó los dedos de la chica._

_-Estaré bien- le dijo, sin soltar ese contacto._

_Ella apretó sus dedos, dándole a entender que ella se encontraba con él y le apoyaría._

_Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el castillo, donde en las puertas dos guardias que tenían unas lanzas las apartaron cuando él llegó ante ellos._

_-Yo, Satoshi Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta, ganador del derecho, solicito la audiencia con el campeón, para la batalla por el título._

_Las enormes puertas rojas se abrieron con un chasquido y los cuatro chicos entraron hacia una enorme galería en la que se podía apreciar muchas pinturas donde el tema era la lucha entre los Pokemon y sus entrenadores. Satoshi y los demás lo observaron maravillados, hasta llegar a una enorme sala bajo un techo acampanado, en donde se observaba una pantalla que salía del suelo._

_-Retador- dijo una voz en los megáfonos alrededor de la campana- Ponga su mano en la pantalla recordadora, para finalizar su reto oficial._

_Satoshi se soltó de Serena, la cual observaba orgullosa como el chico se iba acercando hacia la pantalla y colocaba su mano en la pantalla. El megáfono mencionó su nombre y sus títulos, todo aquello que él había logrado._

_- El reto es ahora oficial- dijo la voz._

_Una enorme compuerta se abrió debajo de él, formando, en su subida, una impresionante escalera de caracol con las barandas bañadas en oro._

_-Sólo el retador puede pasar- mencionó la voz._

_Satoshi observó a los chicos los cuales le mostraron su apoyo. Sin embargo, Serena no se quedó parada allí, sino que se acercó a él y le abrazó con fuerza, siendo correspondida por el chico, el cual aprovechó para hundir la nariz en el cuello de ella._

_-Buena suerte- le dijo ella, pegando su frente con la de él._

_Él se alejó de ella, y empezó a subir la larga escalera._

_Una persona iba bajando la escalera, pudo darse cuenta. El ruido de unos zapatos de taco y el susurro de un fino vestido siendo arrastrado por el suelo. La figura de Dianta se hizo presente en la escalera, siendo observada por un sorprendido Satoshi._

_Ella le sonrió._

_- ¿Dianta?- dijo él, extrañado._

_-Tranquilo Satoshi- dijo ella, acariciándole la cabeza- Tu reto aún está allá arriba._

_- Pero… tú…_

_- Ya no soy la campeona- dijo ella, pero sin parecer triste por ello- Estoy seguro que quien está allá arriba te dará una mejor batalla que la que yo podría darte._

_- ¿Qué, pero…?_

_- No te preocupes, pero- dijo ella observando como el chico había quedado en shock- Quizá esto pueda ayudarte un poco- Metió la mano en su bolso rosa y le entregó un pequeño paquete esférico._

_- ¿Qué es esto?_

_- En su momento lo sabrás- dijo ella- Saluda a Diana por mí, SirKnight sigue esperando verla de nuevo._

_- Si, pero…_

_- Bueno- dijo ella- Iré a comprar, que lástima que Serena no me acompañará._

_La ex campeona de Kalos siguió bajando la escalera hasta perderse de vista. Satoshi observó hacia arriba y se dio cuenta que sólo faltaban pocos escalones para llegar hasta el techo donde se libraría la batalla._

_Satoshi llegó hasta el final de la escalera, donde se encontraba un enorme estadio de batalla, y en donde un chico pelinegro se hallaba en ese momento rodeado de todo el Alto Mando de la Liga Kalos. Se encontraba sentado en una especie de silla grande que era para el campeón de la liga._

_Satoshi se acercó hacia el lugar del retador, observando en su camino al chico, el cual estaba abrazando por la cintura a una chica de cabello largo y rojo, la cual llevaba un bello vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos zapatitos de tacón blancos a juego._

_En ese momento, un entrenador rubio reconocido como Narciso se percató de la presencia de Satoshi._

_-Alain- dijo, dirigiéndose hacia el chico al lado de la silla del campeón._

_El chico se volteó y Satoshi pudo observarle bien por primera vez. Alain era bastante atractivo, pero destacaba por su cabello negro azulado y la vestimenta que poseía, la cual le daba la apariencia de una estrella de rock, con una gran capa roja que le rodeaba los hombros, y una bufanda azulada que le cubría el cuello._

_-Bienvenido- dijo, sonriendo de manera sincera._

_- Hola- dijo Satoshi._

_- ¿Tú eres Satoshi, verdad? Dianta me habló mucho de ti. Estoy ansioso por ver si lo que ella dijo es verdad._

_- ¿Aceptarás el reto?_

_-Por supuesto - dijo él, descendiendo por la escalinata y tomando su posición- Yo, Alain Martell, campeón de la Liga Kalos, acepto tu desafío._

_En ese momento, el estadio se encendió con todas sus luces, y los 4 miembros del Alto Mando se situaron en las esquinas del estadio para hacer de árbitros. La chica pelirroja se acercó a Alain y lo abrazó por la espalda, besándole en la mejilla. Satoshi pudo escuchar un susurro con las palabras: "Gracias, Mairin"._

_Ambos contendores se pararon frente a frente, y Pikachu se posicionó en el suelo con la electricidad sacudiendo sus mejillas._

_Narciso se acercó hacia el centro del campo._

_- Yo, Narciso Pendragon, del Alto Mando de la Liga Kalos, apruebo este duelo como oficial, entre el retador Satoshi Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y el campeón de la Liga Kalos, Alain Martell. Será una batalla completa a 6 contra 6, sin límite de tiempo. Ambos entrenadores pueden cambiar de Pokemon. Se considerara ganador al equipo que mantenga al menos un Pokemon en capacidad de pelear al final del combate. ¡Empiecen!_

_En la parte de la cúpula, donde habían quedado Serena, Citron y Eureka, de pronto las pinturas desaparecieron para dar lugar a unas enormes pantallas LED donde se podía observar un estadio enorme en donde un pequeño Satoshi se veía en un extremo de la pantalla._

_- ¿Dónde está Dianta?- dijo Serena, acercándose hacia la pantalla, y observando al nuevo campeón._

_- Aquí- dijo una voz detrás de ella._

_Serena se volvió para ver a la hermosa entrenadora, y Citron se sintió algo intimidado pues Eureka haría sus casuales bromas. Sin embargo, la pequeña no hizo nada de ello, pues se dirigió hacia la pantalla, animando al Pokemon de color verde que había aparecido del lado de Satoshi._

_Dianta se acercó también para verlos. Serena juntó sus manos en una posición de rezo, empezando a desear que a Satoshi todo le fuera bien._

_- Sé que lo hará bien- dijo la actriz poniendo la mano en el hombro de ella- Si tiene a alguien como tú rezando por él._

_- Sé que lo hará bien- dijo ella sonriendo ante la pantalla.- Él nunca me ha decepcionado._

_Alain sacudió su capa hacia atrás e hizo una reverencia hacia Satoshi, el cual se sorprendió por la caballerosidad del entrenador._

_-Espero que esto sea una buena batalla- dijo sacando una pokebola de su cinto._

_- Yo también- dijo Satoshi, entusiasmado, esperando a que su oponente hiciera el primer movimiento._

_- ¡Ve!- Alain lanzó su pokebola, la cual se abrió en el aire dejando ver a un enorme Gengar que emergió de la luz._

_Satoshi quedó sorprendido. En muy pocas ocasiones había combatido a tipos fantasma, y estaba preocupado._

_- Así que Gengar- dijo, observando al Pokemón fantasma y su siniestra sonrisa. Tomó una pokebola de su cinto, y la observó. _

"_Con suerte, podré usar la Mega Evolución tres veces en este duelo"… pensó, y observó entonces al Pokemón fantasma el cual no poseía ningún mega Aro. "Al menos su Gengar no mega evolucionará, eso quiere decir que él también tendrá un límite en su energía, me arriesgaré…"_

_-¡Saber, yo te elijo!_

_Al otro lado Alain se sorprendió por el mote del Pokemón que apareció frente a él, gallardo y orgulloso, con la Sceptirita colgando de su cuello. "Lo dará todo", pensó._

_¡Gengar, usa Pesadilla!_

_El Pokemon fantasma empezó a mover los brazos y formas siniestras empezaron a formarse alrededor de Sceptile._

_- ¡Saber, concéntrate!- le dijo Satoshi a su Pokemón planta. Saber obedeció y cerró los ojos. Satoshi también lo hizo._

_Alain observó este acto sonriendo._

_- Gengar, ¡Bola de sombras!_

_Satoshi abrió los ojos y Saber lo hizo al mismo tiempo._

_-¡Agilidad!_

_Saber se movía con una enorme velocidad, acercándose cada vez más a Gengar, que cargaba el ataque. _

_-¡Lanza Rocas!_

_Saber golpeó el suelo lanzando un enorme trozo de tierra y guijarros hacia la bola sombra que impactaron en el aire creando una explosión que levantó una gran onda de viento. Alain se cubrió con la capa, sin embargo, Satoshi avanzó y lanzó una nueva orden._

_-¡Hoja sable!_

_Un brillo verde se observó a través de la bruma y al momento siguiente Saber salió de la bruma golpeando a Gengar con toda la fuerza de su brazo. Éste último salió volando hasta chocar con el suelo cercano a su entrenador. Alain se agachó, y puso la mano sobre la cabeza del fantasma._

_- ¿Puedes seguir?- le pregunto._

_El Pokemón asintió. Alain asintió a su vez y al levantarse descubrió su muñeca con el mega aro azul._

"_¿Qué?, ¿dónde está la mega piedra?"_

_Gengar se levantó pesadamente, y entonces, desde el interior de su cuerpo sacó una esfera de color morado, la cual empezó a brillar, reaccionando con el Mega Aro de Alain._

_- ¡Gengar, Mega Shinka!_

_La luz hizo reaccionar a ambas piedras, modificando el cuerpo del Pokemón fantasma, hasta convertirlo en su forma Mega. Sin perder el tiempo, Mega Gengar desapareció de su posición original aprovechando la monstruosa velocidad ganada, y apareció frente a Saber, el cual recibió el golpe con una de sus hojas siendo arrastrado por el golpe._

_-¡Lo daremos todo!- dijo Satoshi levantando su muñeca izquierda- ¡Saber, Mega Shinka!_

_La luz baño a Saber, modificando su cola, y su pecho, y hasta dando la impresión de que de su boca podía salir fuego._

_- ¡Saber, danza de dragón!_

_Saber abrió sus brazos hacia el cielo, levantando el viento a su alrededor._

_- ¡Gengar, no le dejes, Pulso Umbrío!_

_- ¡Saber, Tijera X!_

_Ambos Pokemón se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, con Gengar lanzando hacia delante la esfera creada y Saber con las dos hojas brillando._

_Otra explosión, y ambos Pokemón estaban golpeándose el uno contra el otro._

_-¡Saber, cuchillada!_

_El golpe hizo retroceder a Mega Gengar, que trastabilló._

_- ¡Saber usa Carga Dragón!_

_Saber desapareció de su posición original y apareció detrás de Gengar deshaciendo su Mega Evolución. Dos pequeñas explosiones delante de Gengar, que perdió su forma, y calló de cara hacia el suelo del estadio._

_-¡Gengar no puede continuar!- dijo Narciso levantando la bandera roja del retador- El ganador de esta ronda es Satoshi de Pueblo Paleta._

_- Bien hecho Gengar- dijo Alain, haciendo volver a Gengar a su pokebola- Sin embargo- dijo mirando a Satoshi, este no será tan sencillo- Sacó otra pokebola de su cinto._

_-¡Saber, regresa!- Satoshi llamó a su Pokemón a volver a las filas de la banca._

_- ¡Sal, ahora!- dijo Alain lanzando otra Pokebola, dejando ver a un enorme Pokemon en forma de Tortuga con dos cañones sobresaliendo de su Caparazón._

_- Pikachu- dijo Satoshi, haciendo que el Pokemón eléctrico salga a luchar._

_- Esta vez no iré con jueguitos- dijo Alain- ¡Blastoise, Mega Shinka!_

_Y mientras la luz se apoderaba del Pokemón acuático, Pikachu había desaparecido del estadio, y cuando Alain se dio cuenta, Pikachu estaba debajo de Mega Blastoise, y con dos movimientos rápidos se había metido dentro del mega cañón de su espalda._

_- ¡Pero cómo!- dijo el campeón sorprendido, tanto como lo estaba Blastoise._

_- Pikachu, ¡Electric Ball!_

_- ¡No!- se escuchó a Alain, y Mega Blastoise cayó derrotado ante el pequeño Pikachu de Satoshi, con humo saliendo de ambos cañones, pues perdió de la misma forma. Narciso le observó sonriendo, y dándose cuenta que era la misma manera en que Satoshi venció a su Mega Blastoise durante su duelo contra la élite 4.- Eso me sorprendió- dijo sacando la tercera pokebola – ¡Ahora , Blaziken!_

_El Pokemon salió de la pokebola y se colocó en posición de batalla en frente de Satoshi._

_-Pikachu, vuelve- dijo Satoshi.- Es hora de tu revancha amigo mío- dijo observando la tercera pokebola.- ¡Charizard, yo te elijo!_

_Y ambos, como si estuvieran sincronizados, sacaron la manga y muñeca hacia el cielo._

_- ¡Mega Shinka!- se escuchó a ambos._

_Ambos Pokemón se lanzaron a la batalla chocando entre sí con una fuerza increíble que levanto una poderosa corriente de aire alrededor del estadio. La forma de Charizard había cambiado por completo, manteniendo su mismo color pero volviéndose más aerodinámico. Según el profesor Ciprés, era la forma Y de la Mega evolución de Charizard._

_- ¡Blaziken, gancho alto!_

_El puño de Blaziken se bañó de fuego y el golpe fue rápido para Charizard que salió disparado en el aire, pero usó sus alas con inteligencia usándolas como amortiguadores._

_- ¡Llamarada!- gritó Satoshi._

_Una enorme estrella de fuego bajó hacia el Pokemón luchador que se envolvió en el fuego._

_- Blaziken tiene la habilidad de absorción de fuego- comentó Alain, mirando a Satoshi. Éste se volvió a ver al Pokemon luchador cuyos ojos brillaron en blanco cargando de fuego sus piernas y brazos.- ¡Patada ígnea!_

_Blaziken se lanzó hacia arriba con una gran patada hacia Charizard, sin embargo, este sostuvo su pierna con ambas garras con gran fuerza._

_- ¡Eso no es suficiente para vencer a mi Charizard!- dijo Satoshi.- ¡Charizard, usa Llave de fuego!_

_Charizard, aun con Blaziken cogido giró en el aire hacia el suelo lanzando a Blaziken hacia el suelo con toda su fuerza, y lanzando un poderoso lanzallamas en el punto donde el luchador había caído usando su impulso para elevarse nuevamente en el aire. Sin embargo, en medio de las llamas Blaziken apareció en el aire dando una gran patada hacia abajo donde cayó el Pokemón de Satoshi._

_Ambos Pokemon mega evolucionados se levantaron jadeantes. _

_- Charizard- Satoshi se acercó a su Pokemon._

_- Blaziken- Alain hizo lo mismo._

_Y en ese momento ambos Pokemon cayeron hacia los suelos totalmente vencidos, el uno por el otro._

_¡Empate!- dijo Narciso, levantando ambas banderas._

_Ambos entrenadores se miraron, sonriendo por el gran esfuerzo realizado._

_-Esta batalla es más genial de lo que pensé que sería.- dijo Alain, observando a Satoshi sacar su cuarta pokebola._

_- Para mí también- dijo Satoshi._

_Alain lanzó su cuarta pokebola._

_- Creo que a este amigo si lo conoces- dijo Alain, mientras la pokebola se liberaba, y entonces un enorme Pokemon Tiburón Martillo apareció. - ¡Garchomp Mega Shinka!_

_El Pokemon mega evolucionó y permaneció amenazante frente al chico. Satoshi lanzo su pokebola, y una sombra apareció en el suelo, mientras alrededor de ellos diminutas gotas de agua se arremolinaban._

_- ¡Koga, yo te elijo!_

_Koga era el Greninja de Satoshi. Alto, gallardo y orgulloso, evolucionado durante la redada en que el Braixen de Serena fue capturado por el Team Rocket, y en donde ambos Pokemon evolucionaron ante la mirada de sus entrenadores._

_- ¡Koga, Hidropulso!_

_Koga desapareció de la vista y apareció frente a Mega Garchomp golpeándolo y haciéndolo retroceder, pero el Pokemon uso sus aletas desarrolladas en los brazos para parar el golpe, y no sintió el daño completo de la técnica._

_- ¡Niebla!_

_Koga desapareció en medio de la niebla que generó en el estadio, y Mega Garchomp observaba a su alrededor sin saber por qué lado saldría Koga._

_- ¡Terremoto!_

_Mega Garchomp, sin perder un segundo, sacudió el estadio fuertemente, haciendo que Koga pierda el equilibrio, y la niebla empezara a despejarse._

_-¡Garchomp, Ira Dragon!_

_La enorme bola de fuego iba directa hacia el Pokemon ninja, pero el hidropulso que lanzo era lo suficientemente fuerte para neutralizar el poderoso ataque del dragón martillo. Esto ayudó a que la niebla se volviese más intensa, y Garchomp se sacudía nervioso frente a la capa de vapor que no podía romper._

_- Maldita sea- dijo Alain, sin poder ver nada, excepto a su Pokemon mirando a ambos lados y retrocediendo._

_- ¡Ice beam!- se escuchó._

_- ¡Llamarada!- dijo Alain, desesperado. La técnica causó la desaparición de la niebla, pero habían 5 Koga en el aire, todos con el rayo hielo cargado directo hacia Garchomp.- ¡Cuidado!_

_Sin embargo, esa última orden desestabilizó al Pokemon que levanto sus garras rompiendo a dos de los clones de sombra. Koga llegó a la cabeza de Mega Garchomp, lanzando su rayo de hielo y congelando por completo al Pokemon dragon._

_- ¡Garchomp no puede continuar!- Narciso levantó la bandera roja. – favor de Satoshi Ketchum de pueblo Paleta. Observó al muchacho, el cual sudaba bastante, y entendió que la fuerza necesaria para conseguir la mega evolución le estaba pasando factura._

_Alain se quedó pensando. Tan solo le quedaban dos Pokemon, pero aún tenía confianza en su victoria._

_- Mi quinto Pokemon- dijo Alain, lanzando la pokebola._

_Lucario salió de la pokebola, señalando con su pata hacia Satoshi que sonrió._

_- ¡Saber, ve!- Sceptile salió de la pokebola dispuesto a luchar._

_Nuevamente ambos levantaron las muñecas hacia el cielo, pero luego de la mega evolución, Satoshi sintió como su brazo se doblaba en un dolor insoportable, el cual trató de calmar pegándoselo al pecho. Sin embargo, Alain parecía sin ningún problema. La energía del campeón era realmente envidiable._

_Serena, en ese momento, sintió como si algo le agujereara el corazón. Ver a Satoshi caer con el brazo cogido en su pecho, le hizo sentirse profundamente temerosa. Sin pensarlo corrió hacia la escalera, con lo que una sirena empezó a sonar asustándola._

_Dianta la cogió por detrás, y en ese momento, un Aegislash cayó del cielo con un caballero sobre el Pokemón._

_- ¡No se permite a nadie más que al retador subir hacia el estadio!_

_Serena quedó asustada ante ello, pero Dianta miró enojada al caballero. Sin embargo, jaló a Serena a ver nuevamente el duelo por la pantalla. Sin embargo, la ex campeona se dio cuenta que la muchacha ya tenía una de sus pokebolas en la mano. No vio en ningún momento cuando la sacó._

_Mega Lucario y Saber peleaban alarmantemente rápido, mientras ambos entrenadores daban órdenes, pero los Pokemón cada vez peleaban más rápido sin dar oportunidad a una orden concreta. Las hojas de saber y el hueso palo de mega Lucario chocaban con gran estruendo._

_- ¡Lucario, Esfera Aural!_

_La esfera salió disparada hacia Saber que la cortó en el aire, y se acercó con la gran oportunidad de dar una gran cuchillada contra Lucario, que lo detuvo con el hueso palo._

_- ¡Lucario ira!_

_Lucario cargó energía en un desempeño impresionante, y Saber se volvió a lanzar con toda la fuerza que pudo._

_- ¡Dynamic Punch!_

_La pata delantera de Lucario se bañó de color amarillo, pero en ese momento, Satoshi se dio cuenta que la otra se bañó de color verde, y no pudo detener a Saber cuándo ambos se lanzaron quedando uno detrás del otro._

_A los segundos, Saber perdió el color en sus ojos, rompiendo su mega evolución y cayendo derrotado. Lucario fue bañado en un color verde que lo iba curando, pues la pata izquierda aún quedaba con los rezagos del puño Drenaje del cual fue víctima Saber._

_- ¡Sceptile no puede continuar!- levanto la bandera Narciso. _

_Satoshi observó al Pokemón curándose. Tanteó la siguiente pokebola dentro de su bolsillo._

_- ¡Koga, ahora!_

_La niebla se hizo presente en el campo. Koga apareció en medio de ella desapareciendo nuevamente, y bañando todo el campo con la humedad en el aire._

_- ¡Lucario, usa Paz Mental!_

_Lucario se sentó en el piso con las piernas entrecruzadas, bañándose de un aura roja._

_- ¡Koga, Hidrobomba!_

_Cuatro disparos de agua se extendieron en una gran X por todo el campo empezando a girar y abarcándolo todo. Lucario abrió los ojos de inmediato, y dio un gran salto, cargando su puño dinámico contra Koga._

_- ¡Koga, ahora!_

_Koga lanzó su lengua contra Lucario, enrollándosela en el cuello y lanzándole hacia arriba y con un hidropulso debajo, el cual fue contrarrestado cuando Lucario se volteó y lanzó una esfera aural con la que se chocaron en el aire._

_Pero debajo de la explosión iba Koga._

_- ¡Pulso Umbrío!_

_La esfera negra chocó con una inmensa fuerza contra el vientre de Mega Lucario, soltando una gran sombra detrás de la espalda del Pokemón. Mega Lucario cayó al lado de Koga, inconsciente, y el Pokemón ninja, desapareció en medio de la niebla nuevamente._

_- ¡Maravilloso!- dijo Alain, con gran felicidad en su rostro. Hasta ahora, sólo Dianta había conseguido vencer a todos los Pokemón que escogí antes de este. ¡Pero muy pocos han logrado vencerlo!_

_Satoshi se preparó, captando las señales que Koga le daba cuando estaba en la niebla._

_- ¡Este es mi Pokemon más poderoso!- le dijo- Mi Pokemon mas amigo, mi compañero más fiel- Alain sacó un collar donde una pokebola reluciente se encontraba atada como pendiente. La sacó del collar y la lanzó mostrando un enorme Charizard, que a la luz del Mega Aro de Alain, cambió su color a gris oscuro, con fuego azul brotándole de todas partes, con las garras y las alas más fuertes.- ¡Charizard, ve!_

_Con un batir de alas, que más que viento pareció repartir fuego azul por todas partes, la niebla desapareció del campo, mostrando a Koga preparado para la batalla._

_- ¡Koga, hidrobomba!_

_La X gigantesca se hizo presente de nuevo, y los chorros de agua salieron por todo el campo. Charizard se elevó de inmediato, lanzando una gran llamarada hacia abajo, y lanzándose contra Koga, el cual aprovechó su gran velocidad para moverse de inmediato del lugar donde impactó la llamarada. Koga se lanzó contra Charizard, pero éste último, en un movimiento casi imposible, lo tomó de la lengua y lo lanzó contra el suelo._

_- ¡Furia Dragón!_

_Una gran explosión se vio en el campo, y cuando se despejó el humo, Koga yacía en el campo, derrotado por completo._

_- Amigo mío- Satoshi observó a Pikachu, a su lado, mientras el Pokemón le veía preocupado. Desde el comienzo de esa batalla, el dolor de su brazo era cada vez más fuerte, y su Pokemón podía ver y sentir el sufrimiento de su entrenador.- Te toca._

_Pikachu saltó delante de Satoshi, cargando su electricidad. Satoshi tanteó en su bolsillo, con dos pokebolas que le quedaban por coger. Diana y Talonflame. Ambos fuertes y confiables, pero aunque Diana podía ser fuerte contra Mega Charizard, sin la Gardevoirita y con la poca energía que le quedaba, simplemente no duraría contra el Pokemón más fuerte de Alain._

_Por lo tanto, Pikachu tenía que debilitar a Charizard lo mejor que podía. El pequeño roedor estaba seguro de sí mismo._

_- ¡Pikachu, Electric Ball!_

_Pikachu saltó y soltó su ataque contra mega Charizard, el cual uso una de sus alas para cubrirse, y lanzar una enorme columna de fuego contra el Pokemon eléctrico que se lanzó hacia la izquierda para evitar el ataque._

_-¡Agilidad!_

_Pikachu avanzó rápidamente hacia el Pokemon dragón, que se elevó en el aire. Pikachu lanzó una pequeña onda de energía hacia Charizard, que quedó paralizado cayendo en el aire._

_Sin embargo, Alain sonrió y mirando a su Pokemon, lanzó su orden._

_- ¡Terremoto!_

_Charizard pegó sus alas a su cuerpo, y golpeó el suelo con sus piernas dando un enorme ataque de terremoto que hizo caer a Pikachu._

_- ¡Lanza Rocas!_

_Las rocas volaron alrededor de Pikachu, golpeándolo y dejándolo derrotado al borde del lugar del entrenador de Satoshi, el cual se acercó rengueando con la fuerza que le quedaba._

_Se llevó al pequeño Pokemon, y lanzó al quinto Pokemón de su equipo. El águila llegó al campo de batalla extendiendo sus alas y lanzando una gran columna de fuego semejando a un enorme ave fénix._

_- ¡Talonflame, nitro carga!_

_El águila se bañó de fuego y lanzó un ataque a toda velocidad contra el Pokemon Dragón golpeándolo, pero Mega Charizard X era más fuerte de lo que parecía._

_- ¡Dragon Claw!_

_- ¡Talonflame, esquívalo!_

_Talonflame se elevó rápidamente, pero Charizard le siguió el vuelo como si fuera un cazador contra el ave Pokemón._

_- ¡Ciclón!- gritaron ambos entrenadores, haciendo que las ondas de choque de los ataques se golpearan en el aire y desataran un vendaval en el estadio._

_-¡Satoshi!- Serena se sintió enormemente mal al verlo caer, y como sus Pokemon eran derrotados por el poderoso Mega Charizard X de Alain. De repente vio hacia el caballero montado en Aegislash que esperaba en la parte baja de la escalera._

_Dianta y Citron estaba observando el desarrollo de la batalla, pero Eureka la observó, y le apretó la mano en señal de apoyo. Serena giró su mano y en ese momento, una pokebola voló en el aire abriéndose y liberando a la más hermosa Delphox que hubiese conocido entrenador alguno._

_La Pokemón psíquica hizo un giro en el aire con la vara que poseía, lanzando una gigantesca llamarada de fuego contra el caballero totalmente sorprendido, que de inmediato dio una voz de alarma. Sin embargo, la Delphox de Serena la vio dándole una señal, y la chica corrió hacia la escalera empezando a subirla con toda la velocidad que podía. El caballero se giró de inmediato y lanzó a su Aegislash contra la chica, pero en ese momento una Gardevoir apareció frente al Pokemon y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación con un poderoso ataque psíquico._

_- No llegará a ella, Sir Clayton- dijo una voz melodiosa, y entonces Dianta, Citron y Eureka aparecieron detrás con el Chesnaught y el mega Ampharos de Citron, acompañados del Dedenne de Eureka._

_- Lo haré- dijo el hombre, y detrás de él apareció todo un regimiento de personas con el mismo Pokemon.- Nadie ha hecho esto desde que mi padre estuvo de Guardia y no dejaré que pase conmigo._

_- Quizá es la primera vez que sucede algo así con nosotros- dijo Citron- pero le aseguro que usted tampoco pasará por nosotros- dijo Citron, defendiendo la posición baja de la escalera._

_Serena nunca había corrido tanto como aquel día. El corazón estaba demasiado acelerado, pero ella no le importaba, mientras que los escalones le parecían cada vez más interminables. Un Aegislash apareció frente a ella, y ella, ni corta ni perezosa, sacó una pokebola azul y llevando parte de su cabello detrás de su oreja, mostrando una mega piedra anudada en su arete. La pokebola se abrió dejando salir a una Charizard hembra que extendió sus alas contra el Aegislash._

_-¡Charlotte, Mega Shinka!_

_El brillo azul de la mega piedra se activó y Charlotte mega evolucionó en forma X, dejándole el camino libre a Serena al golpear al Aegislash hacia un lado del camino de su entrenadora._

_Talonflame fue golpeado por la Dragon Claw del Mega Charizard de Alain, cayendo hacia el suelo con estrépito. Mega Charizard bajó hacia Alain colocándose majestuoso frente a Satoshi._

_-¡Talonflame no puede continuar!- Narciso levantó la bandera roja._

_Y Satoshi se encontró en el dilema más grande. Cuando Talonflame cayó derrotado, el dolor del brazo se hizo aún más fuerte. La última pokebola que quedaba en su cinto vibró, y Diana salió de ella, y apareciendo al lado de Satoshi, cantando una técnica de Deseo para aliviar el dolor de su entrenador._

_- Que bella Gardevoir- dijo Alain, sonriendo ante el acto del Pokemon._

_Satoshi le miró sonriente._

_- ¡Vamos Diana!_

_La bella Gardevoir de Satoshi bajó rápidamente y se colocó frente al Charizard de Alain._

_- Muy buena jugada. Tu Pokemon es muy fuerte contra el mío. Pero la pregunta es… ¿Podrá?_

_- Diana, te confío todo a ti._

_Diana lanzó un ataque psíquico contra Charizard, que sorprendido por la velocidad del ataque trastabilló. Una enorme onda eléctrica chocó contra el Pokemón dragón lanzándolo hacia el otro lado del estadio._

_- Vaya, que riesgo tomaste- dijo Alain, cuando Charizard se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la aletargada que le dio el ataque del Pokemón psíquico hada. _

_Charizard se movió rápidamente hacia adelante golpeando a Diana con una llamarada y una ira dragón juntamente haciendo que la Pokemon cayera._

_Y en ese momento Satoshi sintió todo el dolor en su cabeza, como si mil cuchillos le atravesaran el cerebro._

_-El gran problema de los entrenadores de Gardevoir es esto- dijo Alain- Es un Pokemon que se une demasiado a uno, al punto de convertirse en parte de uno. Por ello es que es tan rápido y con tan buen ataque especial._

_Satoshi cayó al suelo totalmente agitado, y con su último Pokemón a punto de perder._

_Serena corrió hacia las gradas del estadio, donde podía ver a Satoshi de rodillas cogiéndose el brazo. La angustia que sobrecogió su pecho en ese instante fue tal, que las lágrimas empezaron a caer en las mejillas de la chica._

_Satoshi aún tenía la pokebola de Diana en la mano, mientras la Pokemón intentaba pararse, mientras el Charizard de Alain, majestuoso y poderosamente invencible los observaba a ambos. Alain sólo podía observar a su retador, algo decepcionado por el desempeño del chico a casi al final del duelo, pero aun así no totalmente, debido a la gran batalla presentada._

_-¡No ahora!_

_El grito se escuchó incluso afuera del estadio. Satoshi reaccionó por un pequeño momento._

_-Por favor, no ahora…- dijo Serena entre lágrimas.- ¡No te veré perder ahora, no después de todo lo que sacrificaste!_

_-Es demasiado tarde- dijo Alain, girando su capa hacia sí mismo, y yendo hacia Narciso, el cual aún observaba los esfuerzos de Diana para pararse._

_-¡NO!- Serena volvió a dirigirse al casi vencido- No permitiré que todo tu esfuerzo sea en vano. De un salto la chica ingresó al estadio, y rápidamente se acercó al lugar del competidor. De dos pasos estaba junto al agachado Satoshi, y le tomó el rostro entre las manos. Pudo darse cuenta que casi no había vida en él. Era como si toda su energía se hubiese desvanecido. Y Serena recordó al Profesor Ciprés. _

"_La mega evolución no sólo requiere de ambas piedras. Me he dado cuenta durante mi investigación que el vínculo entre entrenador y Pokemón resulta vital para llevarla a cabo. Sin embargo, hay algo aún más importante. Y eso es el amor que siente el entrenador por el Pokemon y viceversa. Podrá sonar cursi, y hasta infantil, pero no he visto la mega evolución en Pokemon con problemas de afecto."_

_Por favor, Satoshi- dijo ella, pegando su frente a la del chico._

_Serena…- el débil susurro del muchacho la hizo reaccionar y abrir los ojos._

_Estoy aquí- dijo ella- Siempre lo estaré._

_Lo sé- dijo él. _

_En ese momento el cuerpo de Satoshi cayó sobre el de Serena, el cual lo sostuvo como pudo, y cuando lo apoyó contra la baranda de metal del lugar del competidor, ella le besó en los labios. El chico reaccionó como si una descarga de mil voltios hubiera cruzado por su cuerpo, y algo empezó a brillar en el bolsillo del muchacho. El paquete de papel marrón voló hacia Diana y se paró sobre ella, brillando como un sol y haciendo que se parara nuevamente majestuosa._

_Serena se soltó del muchacho, y en ese momento, el brazo de él se levantó hacia el cielo, iluminado por el mega aro._

_¡DIANA! ¡MEGA SHINKAAAAAA!_

_Un rayo de energía inmensamente grande brotó del estadio hacia el cielo y cayó sobre el Pokemon Hada, cambiándolo de inmediato. Dos enormes alas de mariposa nacieron de su espalda, mientras que la túnica que llevaba se ampliaba y las orejas se ampliaban hasta convertirse en pequeñas alas de ángel._

_Alain y Charizard observaban maravillados la mega evolución de Diana, detrás de quién, Satoshi, apoyándose en Serena, volvía a la batalla._

_Aún no estoy derrotado Alain- dijo, sonriendo.- ¡No mientras tenga a mi inspiración junto a mí!_

_Así que… Lo conseguiste- dijo Alain, volviendo al lugar del campeón- ¡Pero aún los pondré a prueba!_

_Charizard bajó de inmediato al estadio, sin ser intimidado por el gran poderío que demostraba la mega evolución de Diana._

_¡Diana, Usa Luz de Luna!_

_Diana dio un pequeño grito, y en ese momento, un rayo de color plateado cayó sobre ella._

_¡Charizard, usa tu mejor tornado de fuego y acábala!_

_El fuego en la cola de Charizard se hizo gigantesco, y el Pokemon se preparó para lanzar un ataque extraordinariamente poderoso._

_¡Diana, Paz Mental!_

_La psiquis de Diana se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y Charizard liberó su ataque, lanzando un gran torbellino de fuego en contra de la Pokemon Hada, y asimismo, Charizard se bañó del fuego azul del ataque, yendo a toda velocidad contra la Mega Gardevoir de Satoshi._

_¡Diana, Usa Hoyo Hiperespacial!_

_Los ojos de Diana brillaron como el más grande sol, y el tornado de fuego de Charizard se detuvo en el camino de destrucción. Pero la sombra del Pokemón de fuego iba detrás del ataque, destruyendo el tornado, y usando la nitro carga contra Diana._

_¡Diana, ahora, Rayo Lunar!_

_Diana, quien había concentrado la energía necesaria para lograr dicho ataque, lo lanzó contra Charizard, parándolo en seco._

_¡Confusión!_

_Alain quedó sorprendido al ver su ataque rechazado y sobre todo porque Charizard cayó en la técnica de Diana, brillando de un color azul._

_Y finalmente- dijo Satoshi, mirando a Serena, que le sonrió- ¡VIENTO FEERICO!- gritaron al mismo tiempo._

_Diana agitó sus alas lanzando a Charizard al otro extremo del estadio, donde el Pokemón, al golpear la pared perdió su mega evolución, cayendo derrotado, ante la mirada atónita del alto mando, de Mairin y de Alain._

_- ¡Charizard no puede continuar!- Narciso levantó la bandera roja- ¡El ganador y nuevo campeón de la Liga Kalos es Satoshi Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta!_

_A Satoshi jamás se le olvidaría la cara de felicidad que Serena le mostró cuando fue anunciado su nuevo título, pues quedó como el último recuerdo de aquella larga tarde, que se nubló ante sus ojos con un color negro profundo._

_La fiesta por el nuevo campeón se desarrollaría en el Batlle Chateau. Satoshi fue coronado como el nuevo campeón de Kalos, después de una semana de estar internado en el hospital central. Gracias a los cuidados de Serena y de Diana, quienes no se separaron de él durante el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente se había mejorado lo suficiente para poder asistir a su coronación._

_La fiesta se había desarrollado normalmente, muchos de sus antiguos amigos se habían acercado, Misty y Tracey, Dawn y Kenny, May y Drew, Iris y Cilan, Gary, Brock, y todos los demás que le ayudaron en su viaje. Sin embargo, él, a pesar de todas esas muestras de cariño, se alejó un poco cerca de la medianoche, pues no había visto a quien más quería ver durante toda la noche. Vio un destello blanco desaparecer detrás de él y entonces Pikachu, vestido con un terno para la ocasión, le señaló un pequeño lugar entre las columnas._

_Y entonces, Satoshi la vió allí, en un rincón de mármol negro, con un vestido blanco que le llegaba a los muslos, y beneficiaba en todo a la figura de la chica, que llevaba el pelo en una larga cola de cabello, dejando que dos mechones de pelo cayeran de manera natural por sobre su rostro, el cual parecía labrado por ángeles._

_Se acercó a ella, donde sonriendo, la abrazó. Sin desaprovechar nada del tiempo en que la tenía en sus brazos, llevó su boca hasta la de ella, fundiéndose ambos en un tierno beso. Y ella le correspondió. Se sentí tan feliz y lleno de vida, que le pareció estar flotando entre las nubes._

_Sin embargo, para disgusto de ella, él se separó rápidamente y le observó, viendo que tenía los ojos brillantes y expectantes, dirigiéndole la sonrisa más sincera que ella hubiese apreciado en su vida. Él pegó su frente a la de ella, mientras en el fondo sonaba un vals lento, que hacía que ambos se alejaran más y más del salón de la fiesta, a cuyo protagonista, en ese momento, le importaba muy poco._

_-Serena- dijo él, observándola más al detalle, el elaborado maquillaje, el delicioso peinado, el hermoso vestido, y todo aquello de esa chica que lo tenía totalmente embobado- ¿Me quieres?_

_Ella quedó totalmente sorprendida por la pregunta. Totalmente desarmada, y casi totalmente entregada a sus sentimientos por él. Él dejó nuevamente un pequeño beso sobre sus labios._

_-Si no me contestas- le dijo- volveré a besarte._

_-Entonces te diré que no te quiero- dijo ella, volviendo a besarlo, esta vez, más pasionalmente._

_-Eras la pieza que faltaba- dijo él. Ella le miró extrañada.- Lo último que me faltaba para ser feliz- Ella sonrió, esta vez ampliamente._

_- Te quiero - le dijo._

_- Como que está un poco aburrida esta fiesta, ¿No te parece?- le dijo el nuevo campeón, sonriendo._

_Ella sonrió dándose cuenta de lo que quería hacer el chico._

_- Creo que si te pierdes un par de horas…- lo miró seductoramente, pegando su cuerpo más al de él._

_Satoshi, con la confianza ya ganada entre ambos, y que ahora se había vuelto más cercana, si eso era posible, le acarició el trasero con descaro._

_- Eres tan bonita- le dijo. Ella estaba tan sonrojada, y el la beso.- Y eres toda mía- esto hizo que la chica se sintiera aún más feliz._

_Besándole con pasión, Satoshi lanzó una de sus pokebolas, donde Charizard apareció de inmediato, haciendo un asentimiento._

_De sorpresa, Satoshi cargó a Serena hasta dejarle sobre el lomo de Charizard. Ella le acarició el rostro y él volvió a besarla. Se hacía adictivo hacerlo. Montó al lado de ella, y el Pokemón emprendió el vuelo, dando una impresionante vista nocturna del Batlle Chateau._

_- Gracias por aparecer en mi vida, Serena- le dijo él, abrazándola por la espalda._

_- Gracias a ti por hacerlo en la mía- le respondió ella, entrelazando sus manos y sus labios con los de él._

_Porque ella era la inspiración que le faltaba, la pieza que lo completaba, el último elemento que hacía que su felicidad fuese completa. Porque ella era suya, y él era de ella._

_Y con la luna de fondo, en el lomo de Charizard, vaya que se sentía bien besarla._

_Y estaba seguro de que no dejaría de hacerlo lo que le quedaba de vida._

_**Fin**_

_**Palabras del autor:**_

_**Acepto de todo, XD.**_

_**Este fic fue el fruto de ver demasiadas viñetas de Amourshipping en Internet. No me culpen, amé a Serena desde el primer episodio de Pokemon X/Y y esta es mi manera de reconocer que es mi shipping favorito, y desplazó al pokeshipping. ¡Aguante Serena!**_

_**Quizás es una versión más madura de Ash, pero me hubiese gustado que fuera más así, ya no es tanto un niño.**_

_**Saber, Koga y Diana son los nicknames de mis Pokemon en Pokemon Y :p, así que por eso los usé estoy demasiado acostumbrado a llamarles por ese nombre.**_

_**Saludos a todos los que leyeron y muchas gracias.**_

_**Espero volver a leernos pronto.**_

_**Lord Karyatoz**_


End file.
